Possessorship
by Tilting Heads
Summary: If you enjoyed reading this fanfic, you may be interested in reading the rewritten version. If you have not yet read this fanfiction, I recommend going straight to the rewritten version, you won't miss out on anything.


There was not even a zephyr in the world Link had just stepped into. The floor was of shallow water that appeared as glass, its surface reflecting the thick fog that lingered all around. In the very middle of the surrounding mist there was a tree, it stood tall and its bark was a dark, pale brown. It had a few branches that aciculate to the sky that was a sickly shade of sage and blue, those were the only colours that could escape the grasping grey of the fog. The tree's roots were rather awry and twisted as they stuck pathetically out of the ground, which was nothing but a mound of peat, hardly being able to consider it an island in the water-floor. After reassuring himself to continue forward, Link stepped into the water. It rippled around his boot and strangely the liquid did not soak through the Kokiri boots as would normal water. It seemed to not even have any weight; it simply rippled against his movement. The liquid didn't even splash up as he picked up his pace, his heels lifting to kick back but no fluid would follow. He felt a disturbing essence flowing from the tree; it distilled him enough to pause by it. He stared at it with determined blue eyes and reached out to touch it. His finger-tips met the bark and the rough surface of the dead tree felt as though it were cutting into his very soul. Taking his hand away from it and getting his head straight again he continued towards the other side of the 'room' to which there was another building. A door was in view, but he could see clearly that it was barred. Upon reaching the door he wrapped his hands around the bars and gave it a little tug but to no avail. He turned around to look at the tree again thinking perhaps he would have to chop it down…but no. No there was something…was that something? Link hadn't even bothered to look down at the liquid which he was staring at now, he didn't have a reflection. It was gone, his eyes caught movement and he saw his reflection but it was running towards the tree. He stared with wide cerulean eyes through his fiery blonde bangs that hung over his face, his head raising as the reflection soon took on a three dimensional form. It just faded into existence right before his eyes, and it appeared to be a shadow. An exact replica of Link himself, and it appeared as a shadow against reality. It was entirely a pitch black, though faded and real…living. It didn't take long for Link to figure out that it was this he had to defeat, though he was surprised Navi was staying so quiet. She was clueless and of all confused. The brave hero of time shrugged it off as he took the first swing at the shadowy figure. His sword clashed with the shadows' sounding a huge clang that rang in his ears. This came as to surprise for Link, even more so when the silhouette suddenly formed these unnatural-looking eyes. They glowed red against the faded black complexion and Link stared in disbelief leaving an opening to which the dark Link swung out his shield, hooking Link across the face. Link fell to his side with a thud against the ground, half of his face fell below the surface and he saw nothing but darkness beneath the liquid. He felt dizzy for a moment and had the impression of falling through the floor to which he was left yelling and thrashing about until he was able to regain his balance and stand to his feet. His feeling of relief was brief as he had to raise his sword defensively against the oncoming enemy. Link held firm against the shadow and strafed to the side, at the same time swinging away dark Link's sword; he then held up his shield to resist another swing that the shadow took at him. Link jumped back and still held up his shield, keeping the shadow at bay as Link kept taking steps back to keep him from falling over entirely by the aftershock of each hit. He felt his heel hit the mound of peat that lifted up where the door was, he cringed as he thrust his sword forward, cutting into the figure. It made a gasping noise before falling away into the water. Link sighed in relief and waited to hear the bars behind him fall, though no such thing happened, rather instead he was stricken. The reflection came up right in front of his face, the shadowy sword cut into and through the glove that protected the area beneath his wrist on the hand that held his own sword. His gasp caught in his throat and he dropped his sword, his hand stretched wide and he raised his arm above his head. The shadow dropped its own sword as well, then proceeded to hook Link's shield with his own, grabbing the straps with his dark hands and ripped it right off Link's arm. Link staggered a few steps upon being disarmed and looked up to see the figure too was disarmed. It charged forwards to Link who had backed up against the wall next to the door, Link hunched over and had his opposite hand clenching his bleeding wrist. The fiend grabbed Link's available wrist, stretched it out to his side against the wall and did the same with the bleeding wrist. The shadow then proceeded in adjusting itself to Link so that it was a perfect reflection of the Hylian, it slid its own hands up into Links' so that its fingers could fit in the gaps between his. Link struggled and his knees were buckling against the stress, the seemingly weightless reflection felt as though it was growing heavier as it brought itself closer into Link. It was becoming more and more stressful to hold against, the shadow was crushing him. No, not him; his soul. The skin of the arm on which had the cut was quickly fading to a very pale white, whereas the rest of Link was turning pale more slowly. His eyes were rolling back inside his head by now and his wailing sounded muffled in his ears. His fiery blonde hair was fading into a platinum white and the clothes he wore were turning an obsidian shade of black. It was too late by the time Link was realizing that the shadow was not just after the removal of his soul, but his very desires and ambitions. He could feel his desire to save and serve princess Zelda was being taken away from him, it was fading, his ambitions were being ripped from his aura. With the very last will to resist, Link struggled beneath all the depression of his miserable shadow. He could not hold against any longer and thus fell submission to it. His corpse all pale and dark and white, lifeless eyes, it fell to its hands and knees. He stared at nothing until all hopes were abolished. His eyes eased and closed for a moment, a few beats of a depressed heart, and re-opened revealing the unnatural red reflection of the eyes that now clouded his vision.


End file.
